Conventionally, electronic stereoscopic video imaging display systems in two-eye stereoscopy mode have been suggested, exhibited, and put on sale. Also, stereoscopic television broadcasting has already started in some places.
In these conventional electronic stereoscopic video imaging display systems, in order to use different systems for each model in a mixed manner, adjustment is required on a display side by shifting an image or the like. However, the adjusting method in these conventional methods is imperfect, and its general implementation is difficult. For example, refer to Patent Document 1, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-275207.